According to the present invention, techniques generally related to electronic devices are provided. More particularly, the present invention provides techniques related to methods and devices related to wireless communication systems using single crystal devices, bulk acoustic wave resonator devices, single crystal filter and resonator devices, Power Amplifiers (PA), Low Noise Amplifiers (LNA), switches and the like. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to a single crystal resonator device for a communication device, mobile device, computing device, among others.
Mobile telecommunication devices have been successfully deployed world-wide. Over a billion mobile devices, including cell phones and smartphones, were manufactured in a single year and unit volume continues to increase year-over-year. With ramp of 4G/LTE in about 2012, and explosion of mobile data traffic, data rich content is driving the growth of the smartphone segment—which is expected to reach 2 B per annum within the next few years. Coexistence of new and legacy standards and thirst for higher data rate requirements is driving wireless communication complexity in smartphones. Unfortunately, limitations exist with conventional wireless technology that is problematic, and may lead to drawbacks in the future.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving electronic communication devices are highly desirable.